It has long been known that interior noise in propeller driven aircraft is due at least in part to the impingement of airborne noise from the aircraft propellers on that portion of the fuselage in the area of the propeller plane(s) of rotation. In an effort to reduce such interior noise, modern, propeller driven aircraft have been designed with greater clearances between the propeller tips and the surface of the fuselage. However, increasing such clearances has met with only limited success. It has been discovered that a probable, substantial source of interior noise is the propeller wake, such noise from the wake causing vibration in the wing and tail surfaces, and excitation of the fuselage by transmission thereto of the wing and tail surface vibration through the locations of connection of these components with the fuselage.